


食色性也

by theblindspot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindspot/pseuds/theblindspot
Summary: 梗源▷ 漫画《小绿和小蓝》第181话▷ Asteriz的微博: https://www.weibo.com/2315124175/H4rFk2xy0?refer_flag=1001030103_&type=comment
Relationships: 崔胜哲/李知勋
Kudos: 2





	食色性也

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源   
>  ▷ 漫画《小绿和小蓝》第181话   
>  ▷ Asteriz的微博: https://www.weibo.com/2315124175/H4rFk2xy0?refer_flag=1001030103_&type=comment

某件事情能否成功岂能是几个数字就可以决定的。多寡长短绝对不是必定因素，自然也不能成为断定它是否重要的主要原因。

这句话乍听之下毫无逻辑，可是李知勋的质疑还没说出口，那边又涛涛不绝地道，“比如花了一整天学习却依然比不上学霸们两个小时的学习进度。看过首尔大学齿科首席生写的经验之谈吗？学得久不代表学得多，所以最主要的还是得用对方法。”金珉奎义正言辞，从眼神就能感受他的诚恳。“如果用更贴近你生活的事情举例，那就是你每天跟楼下的警卫打招呼，几乎比见我的时间还多，也不代表他就比你的室友我更重要，是吧。”

“原来你也知道自己是幽灵室友。”

李知勋瞄向角落里还未拆开、刚从守卫室拿来的包裹，心想楼下的守卫对他而言还真是挺重要。

外头的天气很糟糕，他们一进屋便把厚重的窗帘拉起，调低冷气温度，如同脱水的鱼一般趴在室内。额头的热气还没散去，耳边只听见金珉奎无法放弃诉说的大道理，虽然内容经不起推敲，但他没力气反驳，只好被动地被灌输一堆奇怪的理论。

比如金珉奎说着说着就扯到只见一次面也可能产生感情，再说下去便免不了会提起崔胜哲。他会跟尹净汉一样，亦试探亦劝说，“我看他真的喜欢你。”

而这招往往奏效。前面的铺垫分明是为了把李知勋的嘴堵上，他想说的都被认为是搪塞的借口，这两位总会有千万说辞来说服他，并强迫性地把一见钟情这个概念袒露在他眼前。

一开始他会耐心地回应，让他们别开玩笑，可是似乎只有他把它当成玩笑。其他两人提起崔胜哲都是一副“我已经说得很清楚，那你打算怎么办”的表情，李知勋不禁开始疑惑：“他到底看上我什么？”

他仔细回顾和崔胜哲的初遇。当时他直直地望进那个人的眼眸里，仿佛潜入清澈明净的湖面，可惜别说浪花，连电光和石火的残影也见不着。他们互通姓名的时候甚至握了手，崔胜哲友好地展露酒窝，从微笑到举止都是温和的。

明眼人大都能看穿尹净汉打算牵线搭桥的想法，如此蹩脚的撮合方式也是他故意为之，非要崔胜哲扯起嘴角、用眼神警告才收敛。李知勋找借口提前离开，果不其然尹净汉就打来电话，刚接通就做作地叹气：“真可惜，再多等五分钟，说不定他就能鼓起勇气问你的联系方式。”

“别开玩笑了，哥。”他呼出一口气，“我刚才看了一眼……”

电话对面的人恍然大悟地“啊”了一声，“是这样啊……”

7。

李知勋早就预料自己会再跟崔胜哲见面，但绝不是半夜嘴馋、随意套件卫衣再穿着拖鞋走到附近便利商店的样子。要是知道跟崔胜哲打招呼是如此尴尬的一件事，他说不定会把帽檐再压低一点。在李知勋正纠结该称呼前辈或是哥的时候，崔胜哲却自然地舍去敬语，喊他：“知勋。”

崔胜哲的声音夹带困意，像短促低沉的鼓声，语气和态度对于只见过一次面的人来说略显亲近。李知勋倒是不介意，听腻的两个音节此刻在晚风中反而很动听，让他想起深夜电台常播的那首歌，歌手在吟唱爱情，每句停顿还没落在点上就随着呼气声被吹散。他才后知后觉地想，崔胜哲的声音真好听。

“真巧，居然会在这里遇到。”

“你好像不知道，我们住同一栋楼。”崔胜哲垂眼，转身先走进店里，背影有些落寞，“虽然我搬过来不久，但是我们已经遇过好几次。”

李知勋跟在他身后，藏在外套口袋里的手紧张得攥成拳，“我没有印象……”

“因为我每次遇见你的时候，你都把帽檐压得很低，对经过的人都不感兴趣，看也不看一眼，就像现在这样。”他俏皮地歪头，像普通朋友一样跟他开玩笑：“而且你在巴士上大多数时间都在睡觉，有时候走在我前面，看起来也像在梦游，会突然停在十字路口，忘记自己要往哪里走。”

这些丢脸的事情从崔胜哲嘴里说出来却没有嘲笑的意思。李知勋假装自己在挑选饮料，故意忽略最后被说得很轻的三个字——很可爱。

如果一个人来便利商店，李知勋绝对不会选择面向街道的座位，更准确地说，他其实并不可能独自待在这里吃宵夜。说实话外头也没什么风景可看，偶尔有几辆车掠过，除此之外只剩孤独的暖橙色街灯。他默默埋头扒饭，深怕跟来往的路人对上视线。

“你常常一个人来吃宵夜吗？”

“通常都是叫外卖。”

这个问题感觉别有深意，然而得到答案后崔胜哲只呢喃一句“是吗”就结束话题。他们的关系还没到可以谈笑风生的程度，但是也不至于这么尴尬。崔胜哲欲言又止的表现跟李知勋之前听说的形象不符。他本该是活力、强势又主动的，不是吗？

事实证明吃东西的时候就得专心。李知勋猝不及防地被辣炒年糕呛到，咳了几声，马上有人伸手把可乐放到他面前，甚至贴心地把瓶盖转开。

“吃慢点，我又不跟你抢。”那双手的主人帮他拍背顺气，好笑地问他：“你该不会是不想跟我待在一起，所以才打算快点吃完离开吧？”

“当然不是，我没有这个意思。”为免引起误会，李知勋又解释道：“只是我看哥好像在思考什么事情，怕一直在这里耗时间会打扰到你。”

崔胜哲听罢却是笑了起来，“是我的错，我这次的确想多了。你完全没有打扰到我，相反的我要谢谢你，要不是你陪着，我大概就得一个人吃晚餐了。”

“刚才那顿是你的晚餐？”

“不小心睡着，错过了晚餐时间。”崔胜哲理所当然地点头，见李知勋表情微变，才赶紧补充：“我不是每天都这样日夜颠倒，今天只是意外……等等，你为什么偷笑？有什么好笑的？明明你也跟我一样，三更半夜不睡跑下来吃宵夜。”

原来他们也可以话家常。李知勋在这天之前从来不知道，想变得亲近竟然是件需要反复思量的事情。他的余光瞥见崔胜哲伸出的手，在他回头的瞬间被迅速收回。崔胜哲有些难堪地抓挠后颈，“呃，我们还没交换联系方式。”

简单的小事在他恳切的语气下显得像请求：“如果下次你缺个宵夜伙伴，可以找我一起。当然，前提是你不介意的话。”

李知勋盯着被递过来的手机，莫名感觉自己陷入被搭讪的境地，仿佛他只要微微蹙眉，对方就会把全部要求撤回，还一并替他找下台阶。脑海里都是尹净汉反复提起的话——再多等一会，说不定他就能鼓起勇气问你的联系方式。

“好啊。”他回答得轻快，心里想的却是他凭什么呢，崔胜哲到底看上他什么。

“其实我想了很久，怕问得太突然，你会觉得不舒服。”崔胜哲重重地松一口气，“还好你不介意。还好。”

他们站在灰蒙蒙的树影下，月光微弱却恰好可以让人看清崔胜哲嘴角的两个酒窝，李知勋霎时有些恍惚。

5。

宵夜没约成，往后的早上倒是多了一位结伴同行的人。李知勋一走出电梯，远远地就能看见崔胜哲站在公寓门口等人。崔胜哲把半张脸都埋进立领的尼龙夹克里，抬头望他时目光澄澈，头发蓬松得可爱，害李知勋也不自觉去捋前额的发，顿时后悔把帽子丢在家里。

“哥每天都好早。”

“还好。”

这段对话没什么意义，对李知勋来说纯粹是另一种打招呼的方式，谁知道两人并肩走了一段路，崔胜哲又应道：“其实我是怕比你迟一步下来，你就不等我了。”

这个猜测倒也没错，要是下来看不见人，李知勋可能就权当对方自己先走了，一时间也不会想起其他可能性。他缺了顶帽子，一做出什么反应马上就会被旁边的人看见，连表情管理都来不及。崔胜哲没等到反驳，便挤出几声笑缓解气氛，“当然我不是说你一定要……”

“以后会等你的，所以你不用特意提前下来吹冷风。”李知勋既不安又好奇，往旁边偷看时，崔胜哲正好伸手抚上他的头顶，说：“好。”

李知勋不讨厌这份亲近，但是崔胜哲对待朋友的亲昵态度唯独对他有所保留。他会嘲笑李知勋困得分不清左右，会牵他往对的方向走，偶尔像现在一样噙着笑意摸他的头，可是却突然惊醒般退开。可惜李知勋所感受的这点距离感别人看不见，尹净汉还讶异地向他套话：“你跟胜哲处得不错，是不是改变主意了？”

他无奈地耸肩，尹净汉反而更感兴趣地靠近，“怎么？他不是挺好的嘛。”

“是挺好的。”

“……总觉得你会接着说但是。”

“但是我感觉到的是非常表面的情绪。我现在的好感都基于我们短暂的相处里，将他的外貌、行为，甚至我自己的主观感受幻化成的形象。因为彼此不了解，所以增加了想象空间，他的情况跟我一样。”

“你是想说，他不一定真的喜欢你？”

李知勋想表达的其实更深——崔胜哲不了解全部的他，才以为自己喜欢他，事实上他喜欢的可能只是李知勋不经意展露的某种姿态，终究是一刹那的情感冲动。也许等到他们互相了解对方的真实模样，就是该离别的时候。最后他只是点头，“嗯。”

“唔……我也不能替他说什么，这种事只能靠他自己证明。”尹净汉若有所思地看向窗外渐渐落下的夕阳，“话说，你在他头上看到的数字是多少来着？你之前不是说数字代表还能见面的次数吗？”

一提起脑海里就会闪过初见时崔胜哲的笑脸，和让人无法忽略的刺眼数字。李知勋沉吟，“没多少天……算了吧，反正本来就是不该有交集的人。”

“没有那么绝对。珉奎一开始的数值也不高，当时你一直闷闷不乐，觉得你们迟早会吵架然后导致珉奎搬出宿舍，结果呢？那串数字不仅没有减少反而增加了。”

“那是因为珉奎，”李知勋眨了眨眼，一时之间不知道后半段句子该怎么接，“因为珉奎他……”

尹净汉打断他，“我说的不是珉奎。”

“你当时是怎么做的？”

4。

路灯亮起的时候游乐场已经没人，只剩李知勋独自坐在公园前的长凳，影子被拖得长长的，乍看跟落在地面的叶子一样凄凉。叶子在他眼前轮流被夕照和月光浸染，最后被金珉奎残忍地一脚踩碎。

“哥不冷吗？”金珉奎穿着暖和的羊绒大衣，嘴巴张合间呼出白气，“在这里做什么？”

“我忘了带钥匙，在等你回来。”

“那你应该给我打个电话！还好我今天没有约人，要不然你要等多久？”

“以前我们俩吵架时，你也等了我很久。”他答非所问，努嘴示意金珉奎往上看，“明知道从我房间的窗户望出来就能看见，还故意坐在这里。”

“怎么突然提起这个……”金珉奎对于这件旧事感到难为情，“老实说我当时没想到这点。我原本打算等你下班经过时去搭话，厚着脸皮跟你一起回去，结果从傍晚一直等到天黑，抬头一看才发现你的房间早就亮起灯。我还犹豫到底是该上楼，还是直接去净汉哥那里借住一晚……没想到过一会你就来带我回家了。”

“什么带你回家？你是走失的小狗狗吗？”

“我是认真的！我真的没指望你会先妥协，毕竟从我搬进来开始你就一副不咸不淡的样子，我以为吵架了你更不会管我的死活。”

以前的李知勋也没想太多。他先是坐在房间等，可是迟迟都没听见开门声，最后实在有些烦闷，倚着窗台吹风才看到楼下的人影。原来这个距离根本看不清金珉奎头上挂着的数字，对方低头露出后脑勺，在周围的空旷中愈显渺小，莫名地可怜。

他们还没有道别。可能性有很多，也许最后一次见面时金珉奎连一句话也不会跟他说，可是这种场面太难看，他不喜欢。他在心里造了个理由——总得为这段不错的室友关系好好画个句点。可惜下楼后近距离直视金珉奎可怜兮兮的表情，再见却没说出口。

“我没给你拿外套，你可以继续在这里吹冷风，要不然就跟我上去。”金珉奎故意压低声音，模仿着几年前李知勋的模样。据金珉奎所说，那瞬间李知勋的背影特别帅气，可是他边说边溢出的笑声分明是取笑。在李知勋转移话题之前，另一个声音却先出现。

“知勋！”崔胜哲停在几步之遥，眯眼看了一会才放心走过来，“还有珉奎，我还以为认错人了。”

“是胜哲哥啊……”金珉奎跟崔胜哲不过几面之缘，可是相处下来不似李知勋那么别扭，反而更像朋友。金珉奎来回打量两人，嘴角的弧度越来越大，“你来得正好，我今晚跟人有约，你在的话知勋哥就有伴了。”

“啊？”李知勋没反应过来，就单方面被塑造成被抛弃的小猫的形象，害怕寂寞并且需要有人陪伴。金珉奎走得倒是潇洒，仿佛他几分钟前从未说过自己今天没约这句话。

演技一点也不自然。李知勋尴尬地去看崔胜哲的反应，可是对方没在意，抬起满满一袋东西问他：“你待会没其他事吧？要一起喝酒吗？”

喝酒无非两人尽兴碰酒罐，要么牺牲他宝贵的睡眠时间换来一整晚畅聊，要么喝得醉醺醺然后隔天经历像丧尸一般的宿醉。无论哪一种情况，似乎都不适合代入他和崔胜哲目前的关系中。

“我不喜欢喝酒，喝太多胃会难受。”

崔胜哲颓然地放下手，“啊，原来是这样。”

“不过米酒的话应该没问题。”他瞟见纸袋里的薯片，才想起自己连晚餐都还没吃，“要是有东西填饱肚子更好。”

同一座公寓里的房子理应不会相差太多。原本是这么认为，但踏进陌生的空间还是让李知勋无所适从，僵硬地对着没人的玄关说“打扰了”。手心碰到的沙发很柔软，他却如坐针毡，腰杆绷得笔直，害怕自己一放松就会陷入身后危险的枕头中。

“这么坐着喝酒也很无聊，要不要看些电影？你喜欢看电影吗？”崔胜哲刚放下纸袋就冲去整理地上的游戏机，“不好意思，刚才玩到一半就出去买东西，没来得及收拾。”

“我无所谓。”李知勋凑近去看，“这个游戏我跟珉奎也常常玩。”

“那要来一场试试吗？”崔胜哲挑眉把游戏控制器递给他，在他看来就像战帖，不接便是认输。认真的不止李知勋一人，崔胜哲一握起手柄便一发不可收拾，连续玩了几局都不松手，买回来的啤酒和零食完全没碰到。

“我又赢了！”

“这局不算，我刚才手麻，一时按错键。再来一次！”

李知勋故作嫌弃，“我没想到你原来这么蛮不讲理。”

“我也是。”崔胜哲设置好新一轮游戏才转向他，“我也没想到你比我想象中更闹。我是不是可以认为你已经习惯跟我相处了？”

李知勋没能回答这个问题，甚至没能在下一局游戏里赢过崔胜哲。崔胜哲得意地跳着不知名的舞，朝他显摆：“要我适当地放水也是可以的。”

“我才不需要你让我。”李知勋有些气急败坏，原因连他自己也不确定。虽然他不想承认，但是这幼稚的胜负欲，好似是他和崔胜哲的共同点。无奈的同时却又觉得好笑。

金珉奎发来的短信说，我没给你留钥匙，你可以回去睡门口，要不然就别回家了。很熟悉的语气，还有欠揍的表情符号。

“再来一场？”崔胜哲终于记起被遗忘在桌上的纸袋，给自己开了一瓶啤酒，还不忘把各种零食堆在李知勋够得着的地方。

李知勋使力将拇指压在屏幕上，毫不客气地回复几句不雅的略缩语，直到收起手机依然面无表情，“好啊。”

3。

李知勋是被冷醒的，棉被在睡梦中被他当成足球踢开，只剩一角挂在小腿，剩下的都垂落到地板上。沙发跟想象中一样舒服，他的手机被放在旁边的茶几上，屏幕黏上的便利贴写着“我去买早餐”。这是让他等着的意思吗？

他把纸条折好放进口袋，觉得这样等着别人喂食太过舒坦。整理好棉被又去厨房转一圈，发现碗洗了、垃圾也丢了，只好又回到客厅坐着。金珉奎打来电话，刚接通就倒吸一口气：“你真的没回家啊。”

“没钥匙怎么回家？”

“……哦。”

这段沉默似乎隐含很多意思。金珉奎咳嗽得很刻意，明明旁边没人却还要小声讲悄悄话：“做了吗？”

李知勋深呼吸，接着挂断了电话。

崔胜哲回来的时候一手拎着外卖，另一只手撑着墙壁，边脱鞋还不忘边问他昨晚睡得好吗。李知勋很自然地从玄关跟着崔胜哲走进厨房，直到对方告诉他早餐买了什么，他才惊觉自己比起客人更像迎接同居人回家的住户。

“我们这样很像在同居。”崔胜哲盯着他看了一会，“挺好的，我很久都没有试过跟其他人坐在一起吃早餐了。”

李知勋窘迫地转移视线，“之前就想问你，你是自己住吗？这几天好像都没看到其他人进出。”

“我换了份工作，以前跟朋友合租的地方离得太远，所以只好自己搬过来。”

他们互相分享琐碎的小事，李知勋说他跟金珉奎的故事，崔胜哲便聊起单人生活的不便：“我通常都赖床到下午，就算早醒，也很少吃早餐，毕竟一个人吃饭挺无聊的。上班时至少有同事一起，周末就去找朋友，通常是净汉，现在还有你。”

这顿饭吃得很慢。听崔胜哲说话需要花费很多力气，对方存心把每个字都说得让他心动。李知勋分神去回忆这几天的相处，却没察觉任何不对劲，所以也找不到理由去解释崔胜哲突然的亲昵。

崔胜哲近乎叹气地呢喃：“如果以后也有人一起吃早餐就好了。”

之前用来打发时间的偶像剧好像也出现类似温馨的场面——阳光、小厨房、两个人沉默对视，电视上说这种氛围适合接吻。

1。

一是非常暧昧的数字，它可以代表荣耀，却也可以变成匮乏和不足。李知勋醉得趴在桌上，眼前仿佛浮现细密的白点，那个刺眼的数字便在他眼里渐渐扭曲成不规则的休止符。

崔胜哲慌张地凑过来，“怎么哭了？是不是哪里不舒服？”

“我哪有哭，这是生理性泪水。”

“好，没事就好。”

说起他和崔胜哲是怎么变成酒友，其实又要回溯两人一起吃早餐的那天。李知勋做好被质问的心理准备回家，迎接他的人却不止金珉奎，还有尹净汉。处于同个境遇的人要嘛惺惺相惜，要嘛同仇敌忾，但是李知勋不懂自己为什么会变成引出革命情感的敌人。

随后他在两人的忽悠下败阵，当天晚上又被拉着去崔胜哲家聚餐。尹净汉和金珉奎霸占游戏机，他只好默默扫荡桌上的食物。崔胜哲不经意地移到他身边，问道：“明天你也会来吗？”

这是什么意思，为什么崔胜哲认为他来的可能性会存在。他没有来找他的理由啊。

李知勋感觉刚吞下的饭哽在喉咙，一时之间难以开口。很久过后他在金珉奎惨败后的抱怨声中回答：“要来也是可以的。”

于是他终于收到崔胜哲的短信，很直接地约他一起吃晚餐。他们在公寓大门会合，李知勋感叹：“所以今天陪吃饭的人是我。”

“不是，你别误会，我不是拿你当饭友。只是觉得跟你聊天很开心，也很有趣。”

这个形容词很新奇，但是李知勋却不赞同自己也能被称之为有趣。

客套的约饭普遍在走出餐厅那一刻就结束。偏偏崔胜哲勾住他往公寓相反的方向走，径自提议去散步消食。最后还是逃不开畅饮，只不过喝酒的地点从原定的崔胜哲家里变成便利商店外的座位。

“我没看到你平时喝的那款米酒，所以给你拿了可乐。”

“没关系，今天可以破例。”李知勋随手从袋子里拿罐啤酒，轻轻跟崔胜哲手上那罐相碰，才仰头灌几口，惬意地发出满足的喟叹。

李知勋在做梦。他紧闭眼睛，默数五秒后睁开，身边的风景却没变。他依然稳稳地趴在崔胜哲背上，对方一手托着他，还得伸手去拿钥匙开门。李知勋将信将疑地捏上崔胜哲的脸颊，听到人痛呼一声，才耳语道：“不是梦。”

“我真的……”崔胜哲咬牙，隐忍的话化成一声叹，“难怪净汉一直说你像只小奶猫，乖的样子确实可爱，闹的时候也是静不下来。”

他被小心翼翼放下，触到床垫就自动缩成一团，只顾着自言自语：“反正时间一到灰姑娘就得离开，魔法也会消失。”

“虽然我不是灰姑娘，但是我得照顾你，而且现在已经两点多，灰姑娘早就睡着了。你啊，怎么还不睡。”

“怕关上眼睛后就看不到你。”

刚在抚摸头顶的手转个弯捏上李知勋的脸颊，虽然力度跟他比起来实在温柔得很，“你再这样乱撩的话，我会误以为你也喜欢我。”

“唉，睡吧，如果以后你要是真的想见我，我不管在哪里都会跑着过去。”崔胜哲贴心得像在照顾小孩，帮他调整枕头的位置，又把棉被拉好。

“可是你今天一走，数字便归零，再也没有以后。”

崔胜哲自然没听懂。李知勋在他退后时及时拉住他的衣袖，“所以你别走。”

李知勋再次醒来时发现自己躺在床上，这一次棉被好好地盖住肩膀以下的部位，转头看了一圈却辨认不出这个地方是哪里。他靠着枕头发呆，先是闻到自己身上的酒味，然后味觉突然触发某个开关，很多画面在他的脑里快速地掠过。他猛地坐起身。

他冲出去时不凑巧和崔胜哲打照面。浴室就在房间对面，崔胜哲正对着镜子擦头发，听到声响便透过半开的门看过来。

“你怎么还在？”

“你昨晚已经问过很多次，还一直让我不要走。这里是我的家，我能走去哪里。”

李知勋在崔胜哲走近时闻到清爽的沐浴露味，微湿的发尾与颈部贴合，眼眸是通透的，基本符合某些书里的浪漫臆想。反之自己的衣摆因为拧在一起生出皱褶，身上的味道不重但再靠近就能察觉。他稍微往后退，“我好像说了很多奇怪的话。”

“的确很多。”

“我还是回去吧，昨天打扰了。”

“为什么要走？”他的手心有未擦干的水迹，虚握着李知勋的手腕让人有机会挣脱，“你昨天明明不是这么说的。”

“你说如果我要走，你不介意反过来跟着我。怎么说话不算话？”崔胜哲步步紧逼，瞬间汹涌潮水便把李知勋包围，砂砾困住脚，有人牵他的手，“要不然还是我先追你算了。”

……。

“你和他一起上班、打游戏、喝酒、偶尔还在他家过夜……但是你们没有在交往？”

“有什么问题？”李知勋习惯先在言语上逞强，转念一想，他住在家里的次数越来越少，加上一位常常夜不归宿的金珉奎，这里岂不变成名副其实的幽灵公寓。

“我还以为你跨越命定数字这个障碍，就会放心跟他在一起。”金珉奎端上煎蛋时，手心倚在桌面上，就近俯视李知勋的发旋，“你不是很喜欢他吗？”

“谁说的！是他喜——”

“哦——是他喜欢你。”金珉奎有意揶揄，达成目的便满足地离开。

李知勋在同事的推荐下开始看书。这个消遣与他平时的喜好不符，主要是因为同事在朋友圈发了毛姆写的句子——任何瞬间的心动都不容易，不要怠慢了它。他长久被所谓的命定困住手脚，现在让他随心而行反而把握不好分寸。殷勤不妥，太被动也不行。

崔胜哲见他发呆，伸手去戳他的眉心，然后得寸进尺地把他压在电梯内墙上。李知勋的眉心隐隐发疼，罪魁祸首却扮得比他更委屈，埋在他颈项控诉一顿，亲吻时也像报复般咬得更重。电梯到达底楼发出“叮”的一声，崔胜哲也没松开掐住他下巴的手。

李知勋被遮住双眼，只听见别人慌张的道歉声，电梯门关上后周围再次恢复寂静。

接吻好像也不需要太在意氛围。


End file.
